The Guest
by lizteroid
Summary: This is a continuation of icantfindmyshadow's story; Victorious Maurian. The first chapter is her's, I've written all chapters after that. Maura Isles lives in San Francisco with her husband, Victor, who travels the world as a doctor. Victor has a colleague over who ends up treating her better than he does. Pre Rizzoli & Isles, based more on the novels.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Maura Isles lives in San Francisco with her husband, Victor, who travels the world as a doctor. Victor has a colleague over who ends up treating her better than he does. This is a continuation of icantfindmyshadow's story 'Victorious Maurian', the first chapter is her's, I just wrote the following chapters. It's pre-Rizzoli &amp; Isles, so there probably won't be any Jane or the others.

* * *

Maura was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of English Breakfast tea and trying not to twiddle her thumbs when he walked in. The door slammed behind him, shaking the original Da Vinci on the wall. It would always rock back and forth and end up tilted 17 to the left when he came in. When she wasn't sure, all she would have to do was look to the painting and she'd know.

"Welcome home, Victor," Maura said warmly as she stood and made her way into the foyer.

"That's fine, Doctor. Yes, I'll show you the scans tonight," he held up his index finger to her. Maura made a face at his back, her eyelids dropping slightly and her tongue made a ticking sound against her teeth. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the painting while he finished his call. When he hung up, he placed his hands firmly on her hips. His body weight against her caused her to slam against the wall. He didn't see her grimace in pain as his lips were forcing hers to part.

Maura went limp, her hands against her side and her legs dangling. He greeted her this way every time he came home from Israel, or where ever else in the world he had been. It was as if he thought his forceful intimacy made up for his constant disappearances. The only thing she could do was wait for him to feel he'd fully redeemed himself. But, thankfully, he usually stopped after a few long seconds, much to her relief. Maura kept a clock on the other side of the entranceway for this reason.

But this time, the minute hand kept moving, as did his tongue. Her eyes widened and she started to beat against his chest with her hands. Finally, he all but dropped her and backed away, breathing heavy.

"It sure is nice to be home," Victor said with a loopy smile, already moving past Maura to the kitchen. She sighed and hung his jacket in the closet./pp"I made your favorite," she called after him.

"Uh…" the refrigerator door closed. "Did you make enough for three?"

Maura walked into the kitchen and looked at him. "I wasn't aware we were expecting company."

"I know. I'm sorry, baby. It was last minute, I didn't have a chance to call you before the plane too off," he didn't even stop to look at her. He was too busy putting together a messy ham sandwich and leaving smears of mustard and mayonnaise all over the counter. _He's worse than a toddler,_ Maura thought. _A teenager even!_

She sighed and followed after his rushed movements, cleaning up.

We could just order pizza…" Victor said, knowing she was upset.

"No, I always make enough for leftovers," she paused and looked at him with hard eyes. "Not that you know that, you're never around for dinner when you emare /emhome."

Victor clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive stance. "I'm helping people, Maura. You know that. I signed a contract, I have an obligation."

Maura scoffed. "I don't want to fight. But it would be nice if you could be home more often. You signed a contract with me as well."

He sighed but didn't argue. He knew his frequent and long trips abroad hurt her. And she knew that he saw their marriage as more of an obligation than his job. But neither did anything about it. Maura made her pain known, but never asked anything of him. If he wanted her to be happier with their relationship, he would have to take the initiative. Not her. Anyway, she knew he couldn't be forced into choosing. And if he was, Maura knew he would always pick work. So, she managed with life the way it was.

"How was your trip?"

"Long, but painless. I sat next to…" Victor began.

He went into a detailed telling of his encounter with a bank manager. He told how he'd pitched his proposal for a loan for One World.

One World was similar to Doctors Without Borders. It was founded by Victor and was now close to going bankrupt. Nonprofit organizations of that sort, little media and lots of costs, rarely lasted long. But Victor was determined. He first opened it with money he convinced Maura to give him. But that had soon run out. And Maura had nothing more to give. Well, she did. But she kept that bank account to herself, knowing if he even knew of its existence, it would be emptied immediately.

He was a charming and very persuasive man. And his graying hair just made him more attractive to her. Despite his neglect, she had a hard time resisting even his most demanding requests.

* * *

The doorbell rang its tune at 7:12 that evening. As Maura made her way to the door, Victor cut her off and dropped another piece of news on her.

"I completely forgot. I told him he could stay the night. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal…" he trailed off as his eyes searched her face for a reaction.

"You forgot…" she sighed by nodded. She took a deep breath and arranged her appearance. She pulled open the door, smiling with warmth she didn't feel.

Her smile faltered for a second when she first saw him. A man stood before her in a grey flannel shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to just past his elbows. He had a tan that told her he had definitely spent a lot of time nearer to the equator. Even through the thick fabric, she could see the muscles in his shoulders and across his chest. She swallowed and regained her façade before she looked up at his face. The spotlights in the lawn behind him cast his face in total shadow. But she could tell from the outline of his features that he was most definitely an attractive man, maybe more so than her husband.

"You must be Maura," he said in a New Zealand accent. Maura smiled tightly and began reciting medications in her head. _A-Methapred, Abacavir Sulfate, Abarelix, Abatacept, Abciximab, Abelcet…_

"Maura, this is Doctor Ian Faulkner. Ian, this is my wife Maura," Victor cut in, breaking Maura from her haze.

"It's nice to meet you Ian," she stepped aside to let him in.

"Victor didn't tell me you were so beautiful," Ian replied smoothly.

Maura laughed, it almost sounded like a girly giggle. She composed herself. "And he didn't tell me you were from New Zealand… Kiwi, is it?"

He nodded and smiled. "Most people think it's Australian. They can't tell the difference," he said. When he turned to face her, Maura saw that she was right. He was in fact, extremely handsome.

"Well, I hear you've been traveling all day. You must be hungry," she moved into the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron, pretending they were wet from cooking. And not from the nerves she suddenly felt from meeting Victor's new colleague.

* * *

Dinner consisted of Victor talking only about his adventures of doctoring abroad. Ian tried harder than her own husband to include Maura in the conversation. She was used to taking a backseat when having someone over for dinner with Victor. But she found it nice to have someone looking out for her, even someone she didn't know.

After they ate, Maura refused Ian's repeated offers to help and Victor took him into his office for a glass of wine. Maura loaded up the dishwasher and washed down the counters while listening to the radio news. Nothing interesting was happening, another threat of a storm overnight. But nothing unusual.

At half past ten, she knocked on the door to Victor's office.

I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm going up to bed, I just wanted to show Ian where everything is," she said quietly.

"We were finishing up anyway," Victor stood immediately and pushed the open files into a desk drawer. Ian swallowed the last of his wine and handed the glass to Victor.

"Right behind you, Maura," he said. She led the way to the guest bedroom and pulled towels out of the linen closet for him.

"This is your room. Here are some towels. Use whatever you find. And if you need anything, let me know," she smiled and turned towards the door.

"Thank you, Maura," Ian's words were soft. They made her stop and look at him. He looked genuine, like he actually appreciated it. She smiled with equal feeling.

"You're welcome here anytime. I'd run a bed and breakfast if every house guest was a considerate as you," her eyes locked with his. "Goodnight. Really, wake me if you need anything."

"Goodnight," Maura saw him smooth his hand over the pillow on the bed as she closed the door. She sighed when she heard the click and moved towards her own bedroom alone, even though her husband was home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Maura Isles lives in San Francisco with her husband, Victor, who travels the world as a doctor. Victor has a colleague over who ends up treating her better than he does. This is a continuation of icantfindmyshadow's story 'Victorious Maurian', the first chapter is her's, I just wrote the following chapters. It's pre-Rizzoli &amp; Isles, so there probably won't be any Jane or the others.

* * *

She waited and waited for Victor to return to her bed. It seemed like an age as she listened to each sound in their house; each footstep across floor, each clink of bottle against wine glass, and Ian moving back and forth between the guest bedroom and guest bathroom to brush his teeth. After a while though, the house fell silent and Maura thought Victor may have fallen asleep in his office, like he had done the last time he had been home. Shortly after, she heard his feet padding up the stairs and along the hallway to their bedroom in a distantly familiar pace.

As their bedroom door opened, she closed her eyes over, pretending to be asleep as Victor stumbled over to his side of the bed, staring at her slumbering form while he quickly slipped off his slacks and shirt, leaving them in a heap beside the bed. Victor wasted no time in clambering into bed beside his wife, pressing up against her back, as he snaked his hand below the sheets to her hip, causing her to stir a little for effect. She didn't 'wake' though, hoping he would get the message, roll over and pass out in his inebriated state, but that wasn't the case.

When Victor realized Maura hadn't woken, he persisted with his actions; his fingertips moved from circling the skin at her hip, to move under the hem of the satin pajama shirt she wore. His palm traced over the flat of her stomach, an action that would usually cause muscles to snap taught at the contact, but Maura continued to slumber in the presence of her husband's advances. It was when his thumb brushed over her breast, causing her nipple to peak against her will, did her eyes snap open. She was not in any mood for him tonight.

Feeling Maura's nipple budding under his touch made Victor press his body a little tighter to her smaller frame, forcing his lips against her neck, inhaling her scent; vanilla and homemade bread. As much as she wanted his advances to stop, when Victor pushed his face into her neck, she couldn't help but squirm and flinch. That kind of touch was enough to increase her heart rate alone. And, it was then he knew he had her, she was his. He reached for her chin, turning her face toward him and captured her lips against his own.

"I've missed you..." Victor hummed into their kiss, his nose against hers, "I know I can't change how and where I work Maura, but believe me, if I could, I would. I'd do it for you."

She didn't respond. He didn't give her time. He just forced his lips back against hers and continued to work his magic upon her. It was there, she wished she had placed a clock in the bedroom, to count how long it took him to feel redeemed. Still, after all of the time she'd had to prepare, and all of the times he'd left her to sleep alone in their bed, she still fell under his spell. His charm and his tricks were close to being foolproof on Maura, and even after each time when she had vowed to herself that it wouldn't happen again, it did. If not several more times.

Her body was still turned away from him but her face was towards him, he kissed in the some fierce assault. It was then she felt his arousal, pressing against the backs of her thighs -his chest, although not so muscular, was tight- pressed against her back. Maura had two options, both of which led her down the same road to the same destination: a) play into Victor's hands and enjoy the lovemaking, it had been a while since the last times or b) just lay there and let Victor do all the work. There was no such thing as option C, as if she left their bed, he would more than likely just follow her.

She felt him shift a little, leaning up on his elbow, as the hand that cupped her face, holding hers to his, snaked to her hip, ready to roll her to face him. As she complied with his wishes -it seemed she was employing option B- Victor spoke up, looking down into her face, as he then brushed some of her hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful, Maura." Victor told her, just gazing down at her before he continued, "It's been so long..." he smiled to her, leaning down for another kiss.

"Victor, not while Ian's here." she spoke up finally, her hand on his chest, eyes flicking between his as she hoped it would buy her some more time. Maybe until the next time he came home.

"It's okay Maur. He's not going to hear." he told her, his finger tracking her hip, abdomen, thigh before dipping between her legs to that sweet, sensitive spot. He began moving his fingers in lazy circles before sliding back and forth between her folds. After a few moments of alternating between the two, Victor felt her legs parting for him, losing the tension that had been built up there, and he took the opportunity to help her slip out of the stain bottoms that constricted his movements between her legs. It was when she kicked the pajama bottoms to the end of the bed, did Victor take his chances in moving to rest in the space between Maura's legs.

Maura looked up at her husband and swallowed slightly, it had been a while since they'd last made love, and she was worried that her body would betray her and react to Victor's touches, giving him the orgasm that she had been saving. But, on the other hand, she had actually missed sharing her bed with him, and her heart told her to welcome him back into her body.

While caught in her thoughts, Victor made light work of the buttons on the pajama shirt she wore to bed. Each time a button was opened and the shirt parted slightly, revealing her skin, Victor moved his mouth there and left a searing kiss and goosebumps in its wake.

Her body was reacting, betraying her. And, as the final button was undone, and her shirt parted either side of her body, Victor leaned down once more. He pressed his lips into the space between her breasts, kissing the skin there. As his lips traced over her skin to one of her breasts, his lips enveloped her peaked nipple, weaving his tongue around, drawing his teeth over it and Maura arched up into his mouth.

"Victor." she breathed. It was supposed to be a warning, to tell him to stop but it just felt too good after so long without him above her, that it came out as a murmur, a verbal cheer to spur him on.

After hearing her breathy call to him, it took Victor all of two seconds to shove down his boxers and push himself into her, against her, covering her body with his own. He rested there for a moment, feeling how her muscles clamped around him, a foreign but familiar object inside of her. Glancing to her face, Victor noticed how her mouth hung open and her eyes were closed, _God, she's beautiful_.

Victor took a few moments, just to admire his wife; where her curves were, her flats, the flush of the skin on her chest, the way her nipples peaked. His pace began slow. Close, deep strokes, every so often, leaning down to press a kiss to Maura's lips or chest or neck. After a little while though, his gentle ways wore off and he pulled his knees under himself, in the process, forcing Maura's legs up at her hips and open a little more. With his knees underneath his body weight, Victor was able to basically propel himself into Maura.

As she felt his pace and his thrusts increase, Maura cracked open her eyes to look at Victor. She felt her brows furrowing slightly as she questioned him, "Victor, b-but what about...Ian...?" she breathed, feeling the flush creeping up her neck from her chest.

Looking to Maura, taking in her features for a moment, Victor responded with a smile, "Let him hear."

* * *

In the next room, the guestroom, Doctor Ian Faulkner had retired to bed but had not been able to sleep. He was replaying the conversations over dinner, and how he watched Maura taking the backseat during the talking. He replayed how she had knocked on the door of Victor's office, looking a little bedraggled from the cleaning she had done after dinner, and she apologized for interrupting their conversation but that she wanted to show him where everything was. And, he replayed the brief exchange they had had before she had closed the door upon him for the night.

Ian had saw how Maura looked over him when she too had retreated to bed. She had lingered a little in the doorway, and watched as he smoothed over the sheets on the bed. He wondered how often Victor returned home, how often Maura was alone. Maybe she was grateful for him being a guest in their home, someone new she could smile to or exchange talk with. Someone who could listen to her.

And now, he was listening to her. He could hear the faint panting, murmuring and the jolt and movement of their bed with each thrust. He wondered if they thought he was asleep, or if they just didn't care. He presumed Maura would opt for the first, while Victor would be the latter. Each thrust, each moan had Ian's pulse quickening. He could feel himself getting hotter even just wearing his boxers, a little more aroused with every moment that passed.

* * *

Thrusts got faster, deeper, harder and moans got louder, longer. Maura couldn't help herself, she had been deprived of love and contact for so long while Victor had been away, and now her body was doing the work for her. She had lost control over herself; allowing her hips to roll up and meet Victor's with each thrust he made, her legs had long since hooked around him and her hands grasped tightly at his biceps.

A couple more thrusts, and Maura was his. She arched up into Victor's chest, crying out as her muscles clamped around Victor, drawing out his release inside her. She was still spasming as he came, grunting gruffly into her neck as he bucked into her jerkily, holding her hips tightly beneath him. And when he collapsed onto her, spent, Maura's arms wrapped around him, holding him to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Maura Isles lives in San Francisco with her husband, Victor, who travels the world as a doctor. Victor has a colleague over who ends up treating her better than he does. This is a continuation of icantfindmyshadow's story 'Victorious Maurian', the first chapter is her's, I just wrote the following chapters. It's pre-Rizzoli &amp; Isles, so there probably won't be any Jane or the others.

* * *

The next morning was highly awkward for Maura. Usually it wouldn't have been so awkward, but with Ian there, she didn't really understand why it was so awkward for her. All Maura Isles knew was that Ian had paid attention to her, or at least tried to while Victor metaphorically talked Ian's hind legs off, if he were a quadruped or talking hind legs off a quadruped was actually possible.

When she awoke, Victor was still flat out, sprawled across their bed. She re-dressed herself in her pajamas before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs to their kitchen, where she would sit and ponder over a pot of tea, perhaps read the newspaper or use her iPad to read the news in real time. As she moved into the kitchen, Maura almost tripped over the baggage that Victor had left there, right in the middle of the walkway. _Trust Victor...!_ He was definitely worse than a teenager.

Shuffling over to the counter though, Maura set about making a pot of tea. The pot was already boiled and still quite warm. Furrowing her brows, the blonde cleared her throat a little as she glanced around the kitchen. Her evaluation of the situation was not totally rational. Her initial thought about the items around the kitchen and her living room that had been moved, was that there had been a burglar. And then she remembered that burglars don't stop to make pots of tea.

"Mornin' Maura." Ian smiled as he turned to face her over the back of the sofa.

It was as Maura was reaching for the pot to pour out her water for her tea did she startle a little. Hearing his voice unexpectedly, she dropped the pot, causing the water to spill over the counter and over herself. Shocked at the heat of the water against her skin, even through the satin, Maura squeaked a little and panicked about being burned.

Jumping up from his seat on the sofa, Ian rushed to her side to swiftly assess the damage before reaching for a hand towel to dab up the excess water from her pajama and the counter. After a few moments, he made sure her skin on her hands wasn't burned. He glanced down to her, being so close to her before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Ian told her before he continued, "I should check your abdomen for any burn injuries."

Nodding, Maura agreed with Ian and smiled gently, "It's okay, I should have realized you were awake already." she sighed a little as she watched Ian's hands making light work of clearing the spillage and tending to any semi burns she had on her hands and wrists. It was as Ian was lifting the satin of pajama shirt did Maura swallow and look up into his face.

"I can stop if you want me to?" he told her, "I just want to be safe, check you out..." almost immediately, he corrected himself, "That's not what I meant...I meant give you a check up, assess if you need any treatment."

Laying her hand upon his lower arm, Maura smiled at him, cheeks slightly pink and she told him, "It's okay, I know what you meant, Ian. We're all doctors here..."

He continued to lift her pajama shirt, tensing a little as her abdomen was revealed beneath the material. As his eyes set on her creamy, paler and softer skin against his sun-kissed, tanned and slightly wrinkled skin, Ian found himself swallowing. He allowed his thumb to run over her abdomen, testing the skin surface, there was no sign of skin surface damage, though her skin was reddened.

"You look fine. Is it tender at all?" he asked her, glancing at her face.

"No, no tenderness..."

"Well, at least that's good." Ian smiled, only now realizing he was still massaging her abdomen with his thumb. As soon as he realized though, he promptly stopped and pulled his hand from beneath her pajama shirt, clearing his throat as he stepped away from her.

"Would you like some tea?" Maura asked him after an uncomfortable few moments of silence.

"Here, let me make it. You might spill the water again..." he smiled and winked to her to let her know he was joking with her.

"Okay..." Maura smiled and nodded as she backed away a little, "I'll warm the bed for you."

In just a few milliseconds, Ian had stopped what he was doing, stood stock still and stared at Maura. And she had stopped in her tracks and her cheeks had flushed scarlet, "Sofa, I meant sofa..." she corrected herself swiftly, blushing beet, more so every second that passed as she looked to Ian.

Gently, Ian tried to reply under his breath, "You bed sounded pretty warmed last night..." he muttered as he resumed pouring the tea for he and Maura. Unfortunately for him, Maura had caught his comment and she glanced to him red faced from embarrassment and stared at him wide eyed.

"You heard that?" she questioned him lightly, not knowing entirely if she wanted to know how he knew.

Once again placing the pot and cup down, Ian leaned against the edge of the counter and exhaled harshly, "I did. It sounded like you had quite the night there." Ian was trying to ease Maura out of embarrassment now, joking around with her, but it seemed that whatever he said made her face even more scarlet than before, "Look, I'll finish up my tea and get out of your hair, Maura. It seems Victor didn't think this stop over through."

"No!" Maura responded almost too swiftly to his comment. As she cleared her throat, Maura softened her tone, "No, it's-it's okay. Victor and I didn't see each other in a while, it's always like this when he returns home." she nodded a little before she sighed.

"Is there something bothering you, Maura?" Ian finally finished pouring the tea, scooped the two mugs up and rounded the counter to join Maura on the sofa, "I'd be happy to help if you need me to." he said, handing her her mug and taking a seat beside her on the sofa, turning slightly to face her as they drank their first sips of tea.

"No, no it's nothing, thank you though."

"Come on, I can see there's something bothering you. What is it?"

Sighing once more, Maura set down her mug on the coffee table in front of them and she turned her body to face Ian then. Looking over him for a few moments, she swallowed before she finally spoke up, "It's just, whenever Victor comes home from wherever he's been; Israel, Ethiopia, Ghana...there's always some kind of entourage with him or in his wake..." she furrowed her brows then swiftly shook her head, "I'm not saying you're an entourage, Ian. In fact, you've been the exact opposite."

"How so?" Ian questioned lightly.

"You listened to me, when Victor won't." Maura smiled up at Ian.

In that gentle smile, Ian could see how grateful Maura was of his presence in their home. He could see she was the wife of a man who cared more for his work than he did for his wife, or his family, or his home. Ian could see Maura was in need of affection and not just the physical side of it, she wanted meaningful love and actions that told her that her man wanted and cared equally for her as he did his work, if not more.

"You've been the perfect houseguest, a gentleman and it's an added bonus that you're highly attractive." Maura continued, sprouting what she truly felt, "Your defin-"

In a flash, Ian had leaned forwards and covered her mouth with his, cutting her off mid-sentence, stopping her from continuing on her spiel. After a moment or so, Ian broke the kiss and smiled to Maura as he saw her shocked expression. In her face he did not see rage nor anger, she was actually relaxed. More relaxed than he'd seen her in the twelve, thirteen hours he'd been at their house.

"Wh-what was that?" Maura managed to squeak out.

"I thought I'd take my chance. When else am I going to be able to kiss a more beautiful woman?" Ian gave her a quick smirk and reached for his mug to drink some of his tea, all the while smiling to himself that he'd finally managed to steal a kiss from Victor's knock-out wife. _She's too good for him..._he thought to himself, eyeing her from the corner of his eye, _too good for me too.__  
_

"Maura?" it was Victor, calling for his wife, "Maura, are you downstairs already?"

Inhaling deeply and exhaling almost as deep, Maura stood and smoothed out the creases of her pajamas, brushing away any imaginary lint from the shirt before she responded to her husband, "Yes, Victor, I'm down here."

"Could you make up a pot of coffee? I've got a billion things to do today before the conference, you'd be a big help if you could get that started for me." Victor called back to her from the top of the stairs.

Turning back into the kitchen, Maura saw Ian already at the counter, preparing the coffee pot for Victor.

"I got it." he smiled to her, "You finish your tea."

Nodding, Maura smiled to Ian and rested herself back on the sofa, taking a few sips of her tea as she watched Ian's reflection in the TV screen. _What I'd give for Victor to be more like Ian Faulkner._


End file.
